


Missing

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never give Artemis a challenge. Even accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #15](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/18146.html): _"puzzle"_

Angeline interrupted. "Don't bother with that, darling. It's missing some pieces."

"Missing?" Artemis froze. "But I want to do it. I haven't before."

Angeline stroked his head. "As long as you know you can't finish." She departed.

Artemis didn't resume the jigsaw for a while.

~*~

Later Angeline saw it – as finished as possible – off to one side. Artemis was now cutting up cardboard. She smiled. Such imagination...

~*~

Finally Angeline saw he'd abandoned the table. Only the jigsaw remained.

Then she noticed: no holes. There were strangely sunken pieces – perfect fits, matching the picture from the lid.

The jigsaw was complete.


End file.
